Hypno-Disc
Hypno-Disc was a low rectangle shaped robot that competed in Series 3, 4, 5 and 6. Its main weapon was a horizontal spinning flywheel, the first of its kind, which was capable of ripping opponents' armour clean off. Because of the flywheel, Hypno-Disc was quickly dubbed "the most destructive robot in Robot Wars". In Series 4, a side mounted self-righting arm was added. Hypno-Disc made the Grand Final three times, coming second in its first appearance, and is generally considered to be one of the greatest robots never to win the UK Robot Wars title. The Hypno-Disc team consisted of twin brothers Dave and Derek Rose and their father Ken. The design for Hypno-Disc originally came from Dave Rose's three year old son. The Hypno-Disc's motto was "Spin to Win", a motto soon adopted by many a roboteer. Robot History Series 3 Hypno-Disc's debut to Robot Wars was nominated as one of the best battles of the series. Against Robogeddon, Hypno-Disc hit its reptillian opponent several times, as the armour started buckling, then coming off completely. Further attacks damaged the wheels and weapon, as well as rupturing its CO2 canister, leaving the robot practically obliterated. After defeating Stealth in a similar fashion (ripping off its armour and saw, tearing out its wiring and sawing its flipper mechanism in half), Hypno-Disc was drawn against Berserk 2 in the Heat Final. Berserk's armour was notably harder than the other two competitors and Hypno-Disc was unable to damage it at all. However, about halfway through the bout, Berserk 2 was flipped onto its side by an arena spike. Hypno-Disc sportingly righted the machine, and went through on a judge's decision. Hypno-Disc entered the Semi-Finals against Evil Weevil. Hypno-Disc smashed the sides of Evil Weevil and broke a wheel. Evil Weevil suffered control problems, and the house robots finished it off. This led to one of the closest battles in Robot Wars against 101. 101 drove in bravely and pushed Hypno-Disc. It managed to stop the blade, and drove on top of Hypno-Disc. 101 then reversed into Dead Metal, and Hypno-Disc attacked it a few times, before reversing into Dead Metal itself. Hypno-Disc escaped, and pushed 101 into Dead Metal. Both robots attacked each other, and the fight ended with a pushing match. This was an extremely close match; for the first time ever, the judges emerged from their booth and studied the robots for damage before making their decision in favour of Hypno-Disc. In the grand final eliminator, Hypno-Disc met Steg-O-Saw-Us. Steg-O-Saw-Us drove in immediately and attacked Hypno-Disc's rear. Both bots drove into CPZs, and Hypno-Disc then attacked and ripped Steg-O-Saw-Us' side armour. Steg-O-Saw-Us tried to avoid Hypno-Disc's blade, and it rammed it again. Hypno-Disc then rammed the rear of Steg-O-Saw-Us, and managed to break one of its tracks. Hypno-Disc was through to the Grand Final against Chaos 2. Chaos 2 had a fast start, and both robots rammed each other. Chaos 2 used its flipper unsuccessfully, but bounced and landed on Hypno-Disc's disc, temporarily stopping it. Chaos 2 was able to drive in again and flip Hypno-Disc, winning the title. However, Hypno-Disc won the award for Most Original Entry that year. Series 4 Hypno-Disc returned to Series 4 as the number 2 seed. The Rose family did not disappoint, as their first battle against Predator and Raizer Blade was full of action. Hypno-Disc hit The Predator's rear three times, ripping off its armour. Raizer Blade bravely lifted Hypno-Disc, but Hypno-Disc landed back on its wheels. It hit The Predator again, causing the insides to start to fall out. At the end of the fight, only Hypno-Disc was moving. Hypno-Disc's second round battle was against the substitute robot V-Max, who by the end wished that someone else had entered in their place. V-Max drove into Hypno-Disc's side, but Hypno-Disc attacked it and ripped off a side panel. Carbon dioxide was leaking from V-Max when Hypno-Disc attacked again. V-Max lifted Hypno-Disc and pushed it across the arena, but lost its battery when it was rammed by Hypno-Disc again. V-Max was shredded to pieces, and Hypno-Disc was through the the heat final, where it immobilised Raizer Blade in a single blow, taking it through to the finals. In the semi-finals, Hypno-Disc met Team Ivanhoe and Splinter, initiating what would be Hypno-Disc's most famous battle. Splinter decided attack was the best form of defence, and used its front scoop to deflect Hypno-Disc's spinning blade. But it then hit the blade at an angle, damaging it. Hypno-Disc then tore off the scoop completely before tearing off pieces of armour. More attacks buckled Splinter's grabbing arms, and shredded the inside. Splinter was well and truly defeated ('left in splinters', in the words of Jonathan Pearce), and Hypno-Disc met Wild Thing. Wild Thing tried to ram Hypno-Disc's rear, but hit the blade and spun around. Wild Thing pushed Hypno-Disc's side and rear, but Hypno-Disc attacked with its disc, causing some damage to Wild Thing's wheel. However, Wild Thing kept attacking, and pushed Hypno-Disc into Dead Metal. Wild Thing then lifted Hypno-Disc onto the arena wall. The match ended with a judges' decision, and the number 2 seeds were through to the Grand Final once again. Hypno-Disc came up against Pussycat in the eliminator, and one attack from Pussycat's blade damaged one of its wheelguards, leaving it with severe handling problems. It was pushed into the CPZ, and Shunt smashed the disc with its axe, damaging it. Hypno-Disc was eliminated, and the damage sustained prevented the playoff against Stinger from taking place. Stinger was awarded third place by default and Hypno-Disc placed fourth. Series 5 Hypno-Disc returned as the 3rd seed. Its first fight of Series 5 was against a 200kg walkerbot called Black Widow. The flywheel tore several of the legs off and got coated in fake webbing before Black Widow broke down. Up against Atomic 2 it was flipped once before it tore off its opponent's and put several gashes in the side, immobilising it. In the Heat Final against Bulldog Breed 3 it managed to knock out its safety link, immobilising it instantly. Pitting Bulldog Breed 3, Hypno-Disc was through to the finals once more. Hypno-Disc's run to the finals was unentertaining and bland. In the first round of the Semi-Finals it immobilised Firestorm 3 after just one hit, and had them pitted. In round 2 they were up against Dominator 2. It managed to hit one of the wheels, immobilising Dominator 2 on one side. After this the Rose boys held back their machine to avoid sustaining damage, and left Dominator 2 to be counted out. The crowd didn't like this and the judges described it as the most boring battle they had ever seen. Nonetheless, Hypno-Disc was in the Grand Final for the third time. In the eliminator against Bigger Brother it completely dominated the battle, causing severe damage to Bigger Brother and destroying their flipper. However, when Bigger Brother went for the pit release button, Hypno-Disc attempted to block and pressed it themselves. Bigger Brother then managed to push Hypno-Disc into the pit in one of the greatest shocks in Robot Wars history. In the playoff against Firestorm 3, they pushed each other around as Firestorm 3's flipper had been broken by Razer in their previous fight. Firestorm and Hypno-Disc both drove into the pit at the same time. The Judges called for a rematch but Hypno-Disc had suffered technical problems; the disc and srimech were both working, but the drive motors were immobile and couldn't continue, so Firestorm 3 won by default. Hypno-Disc finished 4th again. Series 6 Hypno-Disc, having slipped another place to a ranking of 4th, was the only machine still mobile at the end of its first round fight. 4x4's snagging cloth was unsuccessful from preventing Barberous 2 and Hypno-Disc from doing damage. Granny's Revenge was set alight by Sergeant Bash and destroyed by Hypno-Disc and the drop zone, having almost fell out of the arena after an attack by Barberous. Hypno-Disc launched attacks on Barberous, stopping the red and white machine too, but 4x4 and Granny's Revenge had already been immobilised. The second round saw a re-match of the Series 5 Heat B Final against Bulldog Breed. Bulldog Breed put up another valiant fight, almost flipping Hypno-Disc, however after a few attacks, Hypno-Disc left gashes in both side panels of Bulldog Breed and it lost drive to one side meaning it was counted out by Refbot. Dead Metal tried but failed to attack BB with its circular saw. In the heat final, Barberous 2 was immobilised very early on by the horizontal spinning disc. Hypno-Disc continued to attack until it left several gashes in its opponent's plastic armoury, then left it hanging over the pit as Refbot counted it out. This proved to be Hypno-Disc's final victory, as an unsuccessful semi-final followed. The Rose family's machine faced Tornado, and the two spent the whole match pushing each other around. Hypno-Disc avoided the pit several times, but this control was not enough to prevent Tornado from taking a unanimous judges decision. In the loser's melee against Bigger Brother and Spawn Again, Hypno-Disc started aggressively, causing damage to both of its opponents, however its flywheel hit the arena wall after an attack on Spawn Again, and the whole machine stopped, eliminating Hypno-Disc from the competition, marking the first time in four attempts that this robot failed to reach the Grand Final. Spawn Again followed Hypno-Disc out of the competition having broke down. Extreme Results Series 3 Heats *Round 1 vs Robogeddon: Won *Round 2 vs Stealth: Won *Round 3 vs Berserk 2: Won Semi-Finals *Round 1 vs Evil Weevil: Won *Round 2 vs 101: Won Grand Final *Eliminator vs Steg-O-Saw-Us: Won *Final vs Chaos 2: Lost Series 4 Heats *Eliminator vs Raizer Blade vs Predator: Qualified *Semi-Final vs V-Max: Won *Final vs Raizer Blade: Won Semi-Finals *Round 1 vs Splinter: Won *Round 2 vs Wild Thing: Won Grand Final *Eliminator vs Pussycat: Lost *Play off vs Stinger: Lost by default :Note: Hypno-Disc was forced to withdraw from the playoff due to damage sustained in the previous round. Extreme Series 1 All-Stars *Round 1 vs Behemoth: Lost Mayhem vs Wheely Big Cheese vs Ming 3: Won Annihilator 1 vs Arnold A. Terminegger vs Thermidor 2 vs Pussycat vs Splinter vs X-Terminator *Round 1: Qualified *Round 2: Qualified *Round 3: Eliminated 'UK vs Germany' vs Nasty Warrior: Lost Series 5 Heats *Eliminator vs Black Widow: Won *Semi Final vs Atomic 2: Won *Final vs Bulldog Breed 3: Won Semi-Finals *Round 1 vs Firestorm 3: Won *Round 2 vs Dominator 2: Won Grand Final *Eliminator vs Bigger Brother: Lost *Play off vs Firestorm 3: Lost Series 6 Heats *Round 1 vs Barber-Ous 2 vs 4x4 vs Granny's Revenge 2: Qualified *Round 2 vs Bulldog Breed: Won *Final vs Barber-Ous 2: Won Semi-Finals *Round 1 vs Tornado: Lost *Loser's Melee vs Bigger Brother vs Spawn Again: Lost Extreme Series 2 All-Stars *Round 1 vs Dominator 2 vs Spawn Again: Eliminated Challenge Belt *Round 1 vs S.M.I.D.S.Y. vs Dantomkia vs Sir Chromalot: Eliminated Series Record *Series 1-2: Did not enter *Series 3: Runner-up *Series 4: Fourth Place *Series 5: Fourth Place *Series 6: Semi-Finals, Round 1 *Series 7: Did not enter Honours Category:UK Series competitors Category:UK Grand Finalists Category:UK Semi-Finalists Category:Most Original Entry winners Category:Series 4 Seeds Category:Series 5 Seeds Category:Series 6 Seeds Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena